Petite Rose
by the angel of darkness2
Summary: " Comment pouvait-elle ne serais ce qu'aimer un autre que lui ? Ne sait-elle pas que moi seul est le droit de l'aimer ? Comment ce moins que rien peut il prétendre m'enlevé Ma Rose ! " Voldemort n'aime pas , il ne ressent ni pitier , ni compassion . Mais qu'en est il de Tom dans tout ça ?
1. Chapter 1

Les personnages et l'univers d'Harry Potter appartienne uniquement a J.K Rowling

* * *

**PROLOGUE : Petite Rose .**

Au yeux des autres il était le préfet , parfait sous tout rapport , bonne élève respecté par tous . Admiré ou méprisé selon les perception de chacun . Au mien il était juste lui même , un mélange de contradiction constante et qui pourtant le moulait si bien .

Lorsque j'entrai en première année , lui était déjà en quatrième année. J'applatissais la jupe de mon uniforme , lissant des plis imaginaires , j'étais excité , nerveuse , impatiente , inquiète , je ne savais plus ou donner de la tête alors je ne faisais rien , j'attendais tout simplement , une attente qui me parut durée une éternité. Je me trouvais en haut des escaliers devant la porte menant à la grande salle , entourée des autres arrivant eux aussi la pour leur première année à Poudlard . Le professeur vint enfin nous cherché , la porte s'ouvrit alors sur l'allée centrale devant nous l'estrade et autour deux tables de chaque coté , chacune avec son écusson.

Serpentard , Gryfondor , Poufsoufle et pour finir Serdaigle . Quatre noms , quatre maisons , une place déterminante de tant de chose et aucun retour en arrière une fois placé . Une fois la chanson du choixpeau terminer , la distribution avait commencer . Les élèves défilaient sur le petit tabouret au centre , enfin mon nom fut citer , ce n'est qu'au moment ou je fut assise que je put enfin l'apercevoir , il me souriait imperceptiblement , je fit de même .

Soudain , un mot retentit , celui qui allait tout changer , tout déclenché . Serpentard . En hâte je couru vers lui , un immense sourire désormais plaqué sur le visage , un soulagement apparent également .

**- Sa y est , j'y suis , je vais pouvoir rester avec toi Tom** .

Ce dernier émit un petit rire discret , entre le ricanement et l'humour . Il me fit ensuite m'asseoir auprès de lui et me murmura pour que je sois la seule a l'entendre .

-**Félicitation petite Rose , je n'ai jamais douter de toi .**

Ce moment est l'un de ceux que je n'oublierais jamais . Ce qui suivit fut décisif pour nous . Par la suite , tout changea . Pour eux il est devenu Voldemort , pour moi , Rosemary Elisabeth Jédusor , il est et sera toujours Tom.

* * *

Voici , le prologue de ma Fanfiction , j'espère que cela vous plaira et je vous invite a laisser un commentaire et allez voir "Petite Rose (OS ) " . XoXo C.B


	2. Chapter 2

** Je ne possède rien si ce n'est mes OC . ( snif snif ) **

* * *

**Chapitre un:**

_**POV:Rosemary**_

Cela faisait maintenant deux semaine que j'étais installer dans mon dortoir et que je me trouvais a Poudlard en compagnie de mon grand frère Tom . J'avais également rencontrée la plupart des élèves de Serpentard a commencer par Juliette , ma voisine de lit . Celle-ci était une petite blonde a lunettes , extravertie et joviale a l'imagination quelque peu déroutant , ainsi que colérique et rancunière et cela je l'avais appris a mes dépends .

_ je venais de me diriger vers le lit ou se trouvais mes affaires , que je commençais d'ailleurs a débaler , lorsque la furie qui avait envahit mon espace vital en me hurlant dessus dans la grande salle , sur une incohérente histoire d'objet volé apparu dans l'entrée . _

_-**Ah non pas encore toi , en plus de me voler , tu veux aussi mon lit peut être ?**_

_Cette dernière s'approcha de moi un regard accusateur braquer dans ma direction._

_-**De quoi parles-tu ? **_

_**-Tu oses nier tes méfaits , petite écervelée!**_

_**-Non mais tu te calme oui ? espèce d'hystérique! Je n'es aucune idée de ce dont a quoi tu fais référence . **_

_**-Tu ma volée mon gâteaux !**_

_**-Quoi?! Tu me casse les pieds depuis tout a l'heure pour une stupide part de gâteaux ! **_

_**-Stupid? Ce n'est pas une simple part de gâteaux , c'est MON gâteaux et il na rien de stupide ! **_

_Sur ce elle me bouscula pour se rendre dans le salle de bain commune , tout en murmurant des insultes incompréhensible sur son passage. Elle s'arrêta après avoir ouvert la porte et me dit d'une voix a vous glacée le sang , qu'au paravent j'aurais cru impossible pour une fille._

_-**Tu verra ce qu'il en coute de manger mon gâteaux . **_

_Avant de claquer la porte derrière elle. Je restais un instant bouche bée face a cette entrevue si...particulière et fini par éclater de rire face à une argumentation aussi grotesque pour une ridicule affaire de gâteaux . Je me ressaisis au moment ou j'entendis les autres filles arrivées , évitant par la même de me la jouer a la Jeanne d'Arc dès mon arriver a l'école . Une fois mes affaires ranger , je regardais réellement la pièce qui m'entourais pour la première fois. _

_Notre dortoir était composer de plusieurs lits a baldaquin au couleur de Serpentard au dessus de lit brodées d'argent. Le reste du décor était quand a lui peu fourni . Seul quelques tapisseries ancienne ornais les tout éclairé par de lourdes lanternes d'argent également ._

_Au cours des deux semaines qui suivirent , je compris enfin le sens de sa réflexion et ce de long en large et en travers . Sa se manifestait généralement par des affaires , qui disparaissent , des altercation dans les couloirs ou encore des bousculades . Mais le sommet du puéril fut toute les petites fois , ou elle s'arrangeait pour attraper un condiment , un livre ou autres avant moi , en bref tout ce que je voulais avoir . _

Pour en revenir a la situation actuelle , je décidais que cela avais durer assez longtemps .

_**POV:Tom**_

Elle avait enfin intégré Serpentard , j'avoue que j'en était soulagée d'une certaine manière , bien que je n'aurais jamais permit aux serpentard de s'en prendre a elle ou n'importe qui d'ailleurs . Mais sa m'arrangeais bien . Lors du souper de la rentrée je remarquais l'une des nouvelles accoster ma petite rose . Je ne suis pas intervenu du moins pas publiquement , je ne manquerais pas de régler nos comptes plus tard . Il s'agit de Juliette Milford si je ne m'abuse , une moins que rien de sang de bourbe .

Abraxas me sorti soudain de ma rêverie , si l'ont peut appelé sa comme sa .

-**Tom ?**

Je me retounais vers lui en arquant un sourcile en guise de reponse .

-**Sans vouloir te vexer , n'oublierais tu pas d'amener les premières au dortoir** ?

Je me relevais et partis en direction de la sortie ou m'attendais déjà la plupart des étudiants , sans prendre la peine de lui répondre . Je les conduisis jusqu'au cachots , ne regardant pas si ils me suivaient réellement . Cependant une fois arrivée a destination je retint Rosemary et entrais directement dans le vif du sujet sans trop la brusquer .

**-Que c'est il passée tout a l'heure ? j'ai remarquer que cette sang-de-bourbe de Juliette t'avais agressée** .

**-Ne dit pas sa Tom ! C'est injuste envers elle , je suis persuader qu'elle sera une sorcière tout aussi douer que les autres , sa famille ni change rien !**

Comme a chaque fois , elle croisa les bras et fit la moue , expérimentant par la même son air mélodramatique selon elle , mais qui ressemblais d'avantage a une grimace . Je trouvais qu'elle était a la fois adorable et exaspérante lorsqu'elle faisait sa . Je n'en démordit pas moins pour la cause . Et lui répondit le plus calmement possible .

-**Tu sais parfaitement que les sang de bourbe sont des êtres indigne de faire partie de notre communauté . Précepte même de la fondation des Serpentard .**

**-Mais Tom , ..**

**-Rien de ce que tu puisse dire ne changera sa . Il est d'ailleurs inutile de relancer ce débats , fin de la discussion .**

**-Mais c'est injuste ! je ..**

**-Le sujet est clos Rosie , n'insiste pas !**

Devant sa visage a la mine déconfite , je repris mon calme , ne voulant pas la voir pleurer . Je détestait ça plus que tout . Je m'agroupis a son niveaux et prit son menton entre deux doigts .

-**Maintenant , il serais temps d'aller te reposer tu ne croit pas petite rose ?**

Elle me fit un hochement de tête , je lui fis un baiser sur la tempe avant de la diriger dans la salle commune des Serpentards , où nous nous séparâmes pour aller dans nos dortoirs respectif . Le lendemain matin , je me levais de bonne heure et me rendais dans la réserve . Je me trouvais souvent la bas , lisant livre après livre , apprenant tant de choses , sur un nombres incalculable de sort diverse . Malheureusement le début des cours arriva bien trop vite . Je me dirigeais donc vers le cours de potion du professeur Slugorn , quand je vis cette petite peste de Juliette . Je décidais donc de l'accoster de manière discrète . Au tournant du couloir j'accelerais vers elle et ses moins que rien d'amies .

-**Mildford .**

Elle se retourna , au moment ou elle me reconnu comme étant le préfet de Serpentard , je la vis pâlir et écarquillé les yeux . Je souris en coin a cette vue , je mentirai en disant que je n'appréciait pas sa réaction , cette peur dans son regard . Bien que justifier je dois dire .

**-" Et bien Mildford , il semblerais que tu aille fais un coup d'éclat lors de ton arrivée a Serpantard . "**

**-" j..je ne vois pas de quoi tu parle _Riddle_ "**

Une chose est sure cette petite avais du cran pour oser me parlé ainsi . Cependant , il était clair qu'elle était terrifier , cela se voyait , dans ces léger béguayllement , le tremblement de ces mains...Malgré ces effort , elle ne pouvais tout contrôler . Cela m'amusais assez de la voir tenter de ce mettre au même niveaux que moi , mais mon sens de l'humour était très limité dans cette situation . Serpantard ou non , je savais de part mon rôle de préfet que cette gamine se trouvais etre une sang de bourde . C'était révoltant ! Une sang de bourbe , a Serpantard , il ne manquais plus que sa .

**-"Fais attention Mildford , se serait dommage de t'attiré des ennuis sitôt arrivé ici , après tout je ne voudrais surtout pas qu'il t'arrive malheur..."**

Sur ce , je repartis en direction de ma salle de classe , je n'avais pas besoin de me retourné pour savoir qu'elle m'avait comprise . Je devinait déja sont expression stupéfaite et apeurée , qu'elle avait sur son visage . Décidément cette journée s'annonçait assez prometteuse .

* * *

Voila voila , j'espère publier la suite dans pas longtemps . C.B. XoXo .


End file.
